


Pokehero Go!

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, BS, Bottom Clark, M/M, Top Bruce, gotta catch 'em all, justice league members as pokehero, phone addiction, tons of pokehero, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克擅自替布鲁斯的蝙蝠手机安装了一个时下最流行的游戏。</p><p>Bruce Wayne does not wanna catch em all.  He is just going to catch the only pokehero he loves.<br/>Well, needless to say this pokehero goes by the name of Supe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokehero Go!

警告:本蝙in无超能力AU；灵感来源虽然是《Pokemon Go》，但其实我没玩过，所以一切都是瞎编的  
配对:Batfamily中心，正联客串；蝙超BS，隐DickWally，隐Timkon，隐Supersons  


（一）蝙蝠洞

“你偷了我的手机。”蝙蝠侠一边敲打键盘，一边头也不回道。

“这不叫偷，我只是拿去用了半小时！”迪克玩杂耍般花式抛着手里的黑色手机，机背刻着一个银色浮凸的蝙蝠标志。“不用太感谢我，替你安装了一个时下最流行的游戏。”

“电脑，交叉对比的分析结果出了以后通知我。”

“好的，先生。”电脑清脆的女音答道。

“你可别想删掉它，布鲁斯。”迪克将手机掷给蝙蝠侠，他仿佛背后长了眼睛似的反手接住。

“犯罪者不会停下来玩游戏，我也不会。”

迪克一屁股坐上了主机旁的桌子。

“拜托，你还要用这个借口多少遍？谁知道呢，说不定谜语人和寒冰杀手越狱就是因为阿卡姆收不到手机讯号？全世界三分之一的人口都在玩这游戏，剩下的要么太老要么太嫩，或者根本没有手机。你该跟随潮流，布鲁斯！”他激动地比划着手势，一点儿也不怕他导师那令无数罪犯闻风丧胆的冷厉眼神。

“如果游戏内置了渗透和追踪程式，蝙蝠侠的秘密就会——”

迪克跟蝙蝠侠是多年的拍档，蝙蝠侠的思路他清楚得很。“不用担心这些小事，我让提姆检查过了，设计干净得很。我还给你加上了保护程式，确保不会泄露或反馈任何资料给游戏公司的主机。”

布鲁斯原先以为迪克只是闹着玩，没想到他居然大费周章，就为了消除蝙蝠侠的疑虑。

“阿福昨天捏着手机兴冲冲地游览了一天的哥谭，没来得及做晚上的小甜饼。”所以世界上最伟大侦探·控制狂·蝙蝠侠已经研究过这款让他那多年来尽忠职守的管家第一次忘记做小甜饼的手机游戏。

Pokehero Go!是一款专门收集和养成口袋英雄（Pokehero）的热门手机游戏。这些Pokehero有成千上万款，有健壮凶狠的暴力肌肉型，也有可爱迷你的魔法萝莉款，五花八门，肯定有一个英雄能满足你的喜好。游戏跟地球实景联通，玩家作为训练员，需要亲自走出家门，在不同的地点发现和捕捉Pokehero。他们可以跟自己的Pokehero互动，也可以跟别的玩家交流竞技。

“所以你确实知道连阿福也在玩，提姆安利他入坑好几天了。”

“你就负责来安利我？”蝙蝠侠锐利的眼神让迪克一瞬间有点心慌，但他可是在这个男人看顾下长大的，撒小谎的本领早就练出来了。

“布鲁斯，除了投入在蝙蝠侠的事业上外，你该享受多一点个人乐趣，也该多一点跟杰森、提姆和达米安交流。你有多久没跟他们聊过义警事务外的事了？共同乐趣造就共同话题，相信我，这会有助你和孩子们相处的。”

蝙蝠侠的表情稍微柔和下来。

“来，我给你示范一下。”迪克掏出自己的手机，解开屏锁，点选了一个画着花体Pokehero字母的图标，‘哥谭第一美臀’的训练员档案跳了出来，已收集Pokehero的数目是1940，位于世界排名前1%。

“游戏的操作挺直观的，我是内测玩家，玩了挺长一段时间了，你有啥不会可以随时问我。来，我们来试试找Pokehero。”

迪克罔顾布鲁斯看见玩家名字时候的表情，戳开搜集画面，开启手机镜头，跳下桌子，站着对蝙蝠洞的景物扫了一圈。

“这里好像没有……”迪克喃喃道，往前走了几步。“那边也没有……小英雄们似乎不太喜欢这里啊。”他回过身望向布鲁斯。“可惜了，我没——等等，布鲁斯你别动！你左手边的键盘上有一个！运气太好了，这可是罕见的绿灯侠，他肯定是喜欢你电脑里面的星图才来的。说起来，哎啊这小家伙刚刚一直躲在我屁股旁边耶。”

布鲁斯无可奈可地看着自己戏剧化的长子。

“找到小英雄后，你要把屏幕上的捕捉圈对准它。捕捉圈会逐渐变色缩小，找准时机把PH球扔过去，就有一定几率能抓到。越罕见的Pokehero就越难捕捉。不过我这次用的是绿戒PH球，对绿灯军团有增益作用，应该可以抓到——哈，成功了！”

迪克得意洋洋地比了个胜利的手势，把刚抓住的Pokehero放出来给布鲁斯看。

“我挺喜欢绿灯侠的，他们是科幻与精神力双重属性，战斗力超强，还会散发可爱的荧光绿。”

他的笑容突然僵住了。

“妈的，这是塞尼斯托！他咋从黄灯变绿灯了呢？说好的哈尔乔丹呢？！我的绿灯军团就差哈尔了！”

 

（二）韦恩庄园

“迪克，我连续工作三天没有休息了，你如果没有重要的事情就不要打搅我宝贵的睡眠时间。”刚刚从韦恩董事会会议上回来的提姆松了松勒着脖子的领带，没好气地对靠着卧室房门的迪克道。

“闪电小子是我的了，红鸟宝宝。”

“什么？”

“布鲁斯开始玩Pokehero了，他的账号是‘黑暗骑士’。你输了，把我的闪电小子还给我。”迪克迫不及待道，上一回打赌能不能让老管家入坑的时候，他把珍藏的闪电小子输给了提姆，心疼得不得了。

为了把闪电小子赢回来，他毅然挑战了最高级别的任务：让蝙蝠侠也玩Pokehero！

提姆狐疑地看着他。“你是怎么说服布鲁斯玩游戏的？”

迪克伸手搭上了提姆的肩膀。“我的好弟弟，这可是商业秘密，不能随便泄露的。我让他加你好友了，你可以上线检查。愿赌服输不？”

提姆耸肩。“好吧，这回算你赢了，反正我昨天在中心城的披萨店抓到了更好的闪电侠。”

“你抓到了闪电侠？！天啊，我知道网上攻略说闪电侠几乎都在食肆出没，但没想到中心城就有！我也要去抓！”

“哈，那你得等下个月了，全世界每个月只会有一只神速力属性的Pokehero。”提姆拿出手机，把交换得来的闪电小子传送回给原主人‘哥谭第一美臀’。

迪克垂头丧气地点了接收，虽然他很喜欢他活泼好动又甜美的闪电小子，可是珍稀限量版的巴里艾伦闪电侠也是他梦寐以求的Pokehero啊，如果能凑齐大小闪闪就好了。

不过看着闪电小子兴奋地在他手机屏幕上跑圈，他就振作了一些，忍不住摸了摸闪电小子的头颅。

“不过，你怎么没把头像换成闪电侠啊？它该是你最珍贵的Pokehero了吧。一直都见你用的同一个。”玩家们可以选择一只自己的Pokehero显示成头像，通常都会选最珍贵厉害漂亮的一类，当做炫耀。收藏丰富的迪克每天都在烦恼今天应该换上星火、女猎手、扎坦娜、黑金丝雀、鹰女抑或原子女好呢？

“这是康纳，氪星类。”提姆微微一笑。“他是我第一个Pokehero。”

也是最喜欢的一个。

屏幕上的俊朗少年回应般露出了个戇直的笑容。

“氪星类？我没听过，氪星是什么意思？”迪克想了想，还是没想起这是啥。Pokehero的种类太多了，有些比较偏门又不特别出众的，连迪克这个多年玩家都没听说过。

“这指的是他的家乡，一个名为氪星的星球。”

“用星球的名字作为类别？这氪星人肯定非常有意思。”迪克总结道。

“也许吧，但我做了资料搜集，没找到还有玩家提到别的氪星类。”

蝙蝠侠一字不漏地听见了儿子们的对话。

 

（三）哥谭西区某大厦楼顶

蝙蝠侠和红头罩正在进行监视任务。一般情况下没什么案件需要他俩同时出马的，只是这次蝙蝠侠知道猫头鹰法庭计划买入生化武器，红头罩也刚好在调查一个武器卖家的动向，两人便在交易日撞上了对方。

经过数年的调和，杰森对布鲁斯的态度从刚复活那时候的‘蝙蝠侠必须由我终结！’提升至如今的‘对老头子没啥好脸色’，可谓大大的改善了。只是两人独处的时候气氛仍然很尴尬，除了公事以外没有任何交流。

“布鲁斯老爷，请您务必邀请杰森少爷周末回庄园吃饭。”耳内联络器传来管家四平八稳的声音。布鲁斯并不认为自己开口杰森会答应，但他也不想让老人家失望，便道：“红头罩，你——”

杰森低头看手机，明显是装作没听见。

“你，”布鲁斯顿了顿，想起迪克大力推荐的手机游戏，还提及家里几个兄弟如今都沉迷于捕捉Pokehero。共同兴趣造就共同话题吗？“你也在玩Pokehero吗？”

出乎意料的话让杰森吃惊地抬头。“什么？”他看了眼自己的手机，又看了眼蝙蝠侠。“你居然也知道Pokehero？这不是你的作风啊。”

蝙蝠侠掏出蝙蝠手机给他看。

“你居然在蝙蝠手机上面装游戏！这太不公平了，以前你总是不让我在蝙蝠洞打电子游戏，说不能滥用蝙蝠电脑的运算速度。”杰森抱怨道，出于好奇蝙蝠侠收集了什么Pokehero的心态加了好友。“哼，虽然蝙蝠手机性能好，但我有最赞的军火库和星火，两只我都练满等级满技能了，要打赌我能把你揍趴下吗？”

说到自己最喜欢的手机游戏，杰森明显话多了——也许他也一直想跟布鲁斯聊天，但他的脾气让他不会主动找话题。可是当他戳开‘黑暗骑士’的名字，他就失望了。

“你一只Pokehero都没有。”

“我只是还没来得及去抓。”布鲁斯清了清喉咙，还想再说什么，却发现对面大厦里面的敌人有动静了。“出动！”

打倒反派的过程一如以往的顺利，在蝙蝠侠的眼皮子底下红头罩没有杀人，只是把几个主脑打残废了。他们把犯人绑了起来，交易证据放在桌面上，等到戈登带着警察赶到才离去。

“周末回庄园吃饭吧，杰森。”

“除非你把蝙蝠飞机借给我去抓神奇女侠和海王，这两只他妈的总是在海洋上神出鬼没，太他妈难抓了。”

“……”

 

（四）大都会-哥谭跨海大桥

蝙蝠车行至哥谭港附近的时候，手机突然震动了一下。蝙蝠侠单手驾驶，拿出手机看了一眼。Pokehero Go传来讯息，检测到这附近有不寻常的Pokehero在活动。

点开地图指引，显示目标位置的红点一直闪烁着。蝙蝠侠一摆驾驶盘，蝙蝠车便打了个急弯，往大都会-哥谭跨海大桥的方向奔驰而去。

半夜的车流量很低，蝙蝠侠一路畅通无阻地来到了大桥中段，才踩下了刹车。他下了车，观察了一番空无一人的四周环境。手机显示那只Pokehero就在眼下这个位置，可是屏幕上却没有出现小英雄的身影。

蝙蝠侠在栏杆边将手机镜头往下照，距离太远了，黑沉沉的海面什么都看不清。他又将手机镜头往悬索上照，除了悬索尽头一点点的灯光外，只能看见一大片的夜空。

他考虑了一下，为了抓这只不知道藏在哪里的Pokehero是不是太麻烦了？

可是……

蝙蝠侠拿出了抓钩枪，往悬索顶端打了一发，绳索一收就把他带了上去。

可是，如果连蝙蝠侠都没法抓住这只Pokehero的话，还有谁可以呢？

 

（五）蝙蝠洞

“布鲁斯老爷，欢迎回家。”阿福站在蝙蝠洞车道的尽头等着他，手上捧着的盘子里装着布鲁斯的夜宵。

“达米安睡了吗？”蝙蝠侠关上车门，尝了一块小甜饼，然后把盘子接了过去。

“晚饭后，达米安少爷一直在房间里面，没有出来。”

蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉头，他的小儿子达米安一向热衷儆恶惩奸的罗宾事业，几乎从来不会缺席夜巡，像今晚这样早早睡下是非常罕见的。

“你知道他发生什么事情了吗？”他和阿福一起往控制台走去。

“我从其他少爷们口中听到了一些……可能性。达米安少爷的口袋小英雄表现不佳，与他人对战的时候连败多场。这显然不太有利于他的自尊心。”

布鲁斯好气又好笑。“他不应该太在乎一个手机游戏的胜败。”

“他才十岁，布鲁斯老爷。如果我没记错的话，您十岁的时候的表现也差不多。无需苛求一个孩子。”

布鲁斯沉默了一会儿。“这事情我会处理的。已经不早了，阿福你先去休息吧。”

“老爷您也早些休息。”阿福没有纠结这个话题，道过晚安就离开了。

布鲁斯在主座上坐了下来，脱下头罩，点开手机里面Pokehero Go的图标，再点开了自己唯一的一只口袋小英雄。一个卡通化的青年图像跳了出来，十七八岁的样子，俊眉高鼻，轮廓分明，漂亮得犹如古希腊的古典美男子。

如果这不是一个虚构的Pokehero，而是一个真实存在的人类的话，倒是完美满足了布鲁西宝贝儿的审美。此刻这个小家伙盖着一张红被子，正在系统配置的小窝里呼呼大睡。他的胸膛微微起伏，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

布鲁斯盯着他看了一会儿，心想这小英雄外表满分，但没有什么危机意识。他是在桥顶抓到它的，当时它也是一副睡得心满意足的模样，没有任何反抗就被蝙蝠侠一个最便宜的PH球抓住了。

作为宠物，倒也不必太聪明，看着舒服就好了。

这么想着，布鲁斯点开了Pokehero的数据。系统提示他可以给它改名，他没有多想，保留了原始的名字‘卡尔·艾尔’。卡尔的等级出乎意料的高，类别是‘氪星系’，种族介绍写的是它是流落地球的氪星最后之子，心地善良，乐于助人。稀有度则是未知。

布鲁斯对于最后之子的描述嗤之以鼻，提姆还有一只叫做康纳的氪星系呢。

系统突然提醒‘卡尔需要你的照顾’。

布鲁斯回到卡尔小窝的画面，看见卡尔已经揉着眼睛爬了起来，露出了亮蓝色的贴身制服——贴身得完全显露出他那傲人的健美身材，而他以为是被子的红布其实是卡尔的披风。

“主人？”一个对话泡泡冒了出来，卡尔歪着头，一脸迷糊地看着他。它的皮肤白皙，一双眼睛是比天空更清澈辽远的蓝色，几绺可爱的小卷发滑落额头。

四十多岁不近人情的蝙蝠侠首次被萌物击中心脏，从此一发不可收拾。

“叫我布鲁斯。”他一边敲下回复，一边琢磨着要给卡尔换个最舒服的屋子，最美味的食品，和配置最好的装备。

氪金什么的，对布鲁斯·八辈子也花不完的钱·韦恩来说完全不是问题。

卡尔甜甜一笑，露出一点小虎牙。新的泡泡写着：“布鲁斯主人！”

蝙蝠侠正式宣告阵亡。

 

（六）韦恩庄园

蝙蝠手机，准确来说，是蝙蝠手机里面的口袋小英雄卡尔成了布鲁斯的新宠。他从中午起床，到饭厅吃早午饭，在书房工作，去蝙蝠洞继续工作，都不忘随身携带蝙蝠手机。

他就好像一个有强迫症的手机上瘾严重病患者，就算没有卡尔的活动提示，每隔五分钟就忍不住把手机掏出来看看小卡尔在做什么，手指在屏幕上指指点点，时而肃穆，时而微笑。

阿福几乎是立刻就发现了他的异样——对于一个向来只把打击罪恶当作嗜好的亿万富翁来说，你很难不发现他终于有了别的喜好。但阿福是一个好管家，他把这件事和其他韦恩家许许多多的秘密一起烂在了肚子里。

 

（七）卧室

先开启Pokehero商城，点击全选，将所有可购产品放进购物车，再点击结帐。十秒后，机身一震，传来数万元美金交易成功的讯息。

如果有其他玩家在场，肯定会因为布鲁斯韦恩这种一掷千金的粗暴行为而产生仇富情绪。然而宴会上做秀是一回事，私底下布鲁斯并不是追求穷奢极欲的有钱人。他只是很想给萌萌哒的小卡尔最好最卓越的一切，让他无忧无虑地对着主人微笑，露出小小的虎牙，背后的红披风在空中飞扬，蓝眼睛里闪烁着动人的光芒。

它只是个手机里面的小宠物，一段数据。它不会因为蝙蝠侠受伤，也不会离开布鲁斯。既然如此，就算过度宠溺沉迷它又能出什么问题呢？

蝙蝠侠用这种似是疑非又无可辩驳的理由说服了自己，然后便心安理得地继续宠爱他的小卡尔。

小英雄卡尔有了新的小窝。啊，那可不能称为小窝了，布鲁斯主人为它购买了山间的大宅，海旁的别墅，空中的楼阁，雪地的堡垒……每一座都美轮美奂，让卡尔可以撒开脚丫子在室内奔跑，甚至围绕着华美吊灯上下飞翔。

卡尔并不介意尝试新环境，因为布鲁斯主人会跟他在新居里面玩耍——开发商在这些明码实价的昂贵屋子里增设了很多不同类型的小游戏，让训练员和Pokehero一起挑战。卡尔移动速度很快，力气也不小，所以玩接水果啊打怪物啊搬砖啊竞速啊之类的简直手到擒来，全程碾压，然后布鲁斯主人还会揉乱它的黑色小卷毛称赞它；不过它也很享受玩解密和下棋类的游戏，它最最最聪明的布鲁斯主人会指点它寻找线索和搬动棋子，带领它到胜利的终点。

卡尔是属于不用进食的Pokehero，资料卡上面写着氪星人只需要阳光就能吸收能量。在游戏餐厅和商店遍寻不获‘阳光’这种东西后，布鲁斯差点做出了在阳光下晒手机的蠢事。啊，当然，后来他发现了，只需要调高手机屏幕的亮度就能给卡尔充能。别问他怎么发现的，这跟提姆的手机被黑了两分钟一点关系都没有。

话又说回来，卡尔只是不需要进食，并不是不能进食。它其实很喜欢布鲁斯主人买给它的多国美食。也许是开发商的恶趣味吧，很多Pokehero都爱抱着番茄酱瓶子喝番茄酱，卡尔也不例外，喝完以后嘴唇还被染得红红的，好像被痛吻噬咬过一样，看得布鲁斯忍不住伸手摸摸它的小嘴。

卡尔不明白的是，为什么布鲁斯主人这么热衷跟它玩换装游戏。起初只是普通的西装和休闲服，后来多了陆军海军空军的制服、牛仔装、燕尾服、嬉皮士款、神父装、泳裤、礼袍等等比较有特色的衣服，再后来布鲁斯主人的想法越发难测了，出现在衣柜里面的有洛丽塔蕾丝长裙，十八世纪法国女仆装，华丽性感的晚礼服，甚至全皮革的蝙蝠缕空装！这些衣服真的适合十多岁的漂亮男孩子穿吗？

卡尔直觉这非常、非常的不恰当，可是Pokehero应该要听主人的话啊，它和主人的亲密度早就满了，它很喜欢主人，不想让他失望。

于是，卡尔只好红着脸，扭着屁股，委委屈屈地换上，在主人的要求下摆出各种姿势，让主人仔细把玩欣赏。这时候的布鲁斯主人会变得特别坏，非把小卡尔逗得双颊通红，眼睛湿漉漉，羞得都要哭出来了才肯罢休。

如果阿福知道他以冷静理智著称的主人到底用手机干了些什么，他应该会告诉布鲁斯，过度宠溺沉迷Pokehero是会出问题的。

比方说，让你成为一个变态中年有钱佬，比夜半装成一只大蝙蝠去履行正义更变态的那种。

 

（八）书房

布鲁斯原本打算私养小卡尔，可他只有那么一只Pokehero，又不让它跟别的训练员的Pokehero对战，时间长了，缺乏跟同类交流的卡尔不开心了，卡尔有了小情绪了，好几次主人隔着披风戳它的大屁股都没反应了。

布鲁斯只好开始研究怎么让卡尔安全又愉快地打架。他审视了卡尔的战斗数据，发现它的物理攻击力和物理防御力高得离谱，精神系的特殊攻击和特殊防御能力却近乎没有。最让布鲁斯受不了的是，卡尔的闪避值是负的！它根本不会躲避，被怼的时候只会用帅脸硬抗！

布鲁斯不开心了，布鲁斯有了小情绪了，他的爱宠跟他的打架风格完全不一样！这怎么可以！

卡尔也许很久都不会意识到，它之所以惨遭它主人的地狱式精神/魔法/特殊防御和闪避值训练，最初的起源是它在主人戳它屁股的时候没给反应。

卡尔也许永远都不会知道，资料卡上标注的氪星人唯一弱点——绿色氪石道具——为什么从来没有出现过。大概就只有主人书房的电脑里的黑客记录，和主人帐户神秘消失的大笔资金，能够证明某人为了保护它的小英雄做了什么。

 

（九）韦恩塔电子中央运算房

达米安拢了拢自己的连帽风衣，双手插入裤袋，走进了韦恩塔里保安最严密的房间。

映入眼帘的是一排排闪着灯，正在高速运作的中央处理器，里面储存着韦恩企业最重要机密的资料。

父亲为什么会要求自己独自来这里？

达米安不解地皱起眉头。他信任父亲行事必有其道理，但他讨厌身处迷雾。这是一个考验？一个猜谜游戏？

口袋里的蝙蝠手机震了震。

心想这应该是来自父亲的讯息，达米安掏出手机，划开屏锁，愣了愣，握着机身找了周围一圈。

他惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

这里居然有一只野生的钢骨！

 

（十）起居厅

“你们知道吗？我听说最近终于有人抓到了最强电子人钢骨，论坛上都炸开了。”盘腿坐在地上的迪克一边说一边给手机里性感的女猎人化妆。

“喂，替代品，钢骨的出现条件是什么？”躺在单人沙发上，翘着二郎腿跟手机里的军火库斗嘴的杰森问道。

坐在长沙发左边，指点手机里的康纳走迷宫的提姆想都不用想就直接回答：“拥有美式足球运动场的城市，大型机房，极品英雄诱饵，特定时间点。”

“真麻烦。”杰森撇嘴。

迪克同意道：“地方可以克服，时间可以测试，极品诱饵不好弄啊。抓到钢骨的那个人肯定花了不少心思。”

坐在长沙发右边的达米安少有的不作声，看着手机屏幕上Pokehero漂亮的战斗数据，脸上浮现小小的笑容。

 

（十一）哥谭

虽然挺高兴收到父亲精心准备的礼物，但达米安最爱的Pokehero依然是他的氪星系小乔，战斗力低下无所谓，心慈手软无所谓，傻傻乎乎也无所谓。

小乔也不享受打架，它比较喜欢和达米安主人跟Pokehero小氪犬玩耍。

当然，这些事情就不用告诉父亲了。

 

（十二）坐满人的饭厅

老管家阿福看着韦恩家的老爷和少爷们坐满了饭桌旁的位置，喜悦之情洋溢于表。

韦恩老爷和少爷们之间的气氛却算不上热烈。事实上，他们都以不敢置信的目光看向突然出言打断他们讨论的布鲁斯。

“大家要理解一下，布鲁斯才刚刚玩了一个星期，没有做过什么深入分析，Pokehero战斗策略业余一点也是挺正常的。”好大哥迪克给他们的父亲打圆场。

“你之前还一只Pokehero都没有呢，也好意思说我们的打法有问题？你傻比吗？”杰森就从不跟老头子客气。

“陶德，你不能这样对父亲说话！”达米安瞪着他的二哥。

提姆也不甚赞同养父提出的战术。他尊重蝙蝠侠的判断力，但说到Pokehero Go他们几个才是资深专家。

“打！打一场就知道谁才是真正的Pokehero大师！”

 

（十三）冷清清的饭厅

“迪克叫我玩的时候，说共同兴趣造就共同话题。”布鲁斯对着杯盘狼藉的餐桌叹了口气。“但，或者用手机游戏来联系父子感情，并不是很有效的做法。”

尤其当你是一个才玩了一个星期的新手，却把你的四个儿子数年珍藏Pokehero都打趴了的时候。

杰森和达米安摔坏了手机，提姆喃喃自语计算伤害值，连迪克都脸色难看。他们都离开了，饭厅里只剩下管家和他沮丧的老爷。

还有蝙蝠手机屏幕上，连战多场却毫无损伤的迷惘卡尔。

“他们只是一时接受不了打击而已，布鲁斯老爷。”阿福安慰道：“等他们想通被蝙蝠侠打败也没什么大不了的时候，就好了。”

 

（十四）蝙蝠洞

“嘿布鲁斯，分享一下你是怎么训练你的卡尔的？”from迪克，私密联络频道。

“老头子，你该不会写了作弊器吧？”from杰森，战斗通讯。

“爸爸，我可以拷贝你的战斗数据库吗？”from提姆，电脑被入侵后留下的讯息。

“父亲，攻略给我一份！”from达米安，一张小纸条。

谢天谢地，蝙蝠家又恢复和谐。

 

（十五）Pokehero世界

后来的后来，Pokehero Go开发了崭新的团战和领地功能。黑暗骑士成立了个叫正义联盟的帮会，汇集了最强力的Pokehero，领头的就是他的王牌氪星系，独一无二的卡尔，还搞了两块最大的领地，一个叫做瞭望塔，一个叫做正义厅。正义联盟之下又有几个各有长处的小队，包括‘哥谭第一美臀’组建的局外人，‘桶之王’组建的法外者，‘未来侦探’组建的少年泰坦和‘唯一小鸟’组建的刺客联盟。

蝙蝠家族称霸Pokehero GO！

END

 

小小彩蛋1

蝙蝠侠曾经反省过他是不是太沉迷手机游戏，以致未能全心履行保护哥谭的责任。他考虑过减少使用Pokehero GO的时间，可是他强大的意志力总会在卡尔的笑容下不战而败。

后来？

后来他不担心上瘾问题了，他发现哥谭的反派们对Pokehero GO上瘾的程度比他更严重，就算是犯罪的时候也不忘时不时掏出手机抓只Pokehero。他甚至用Pokehero对战的方式，让几个恶名嚣张的反派主动投降。

再后来，他用布鲁斯韦恩名义，给阿卡姆的犯人增设了无限wifi上Pokehero Go、监狱长期放置英雄诱饵和监仓跑步机等福利，连越狱事件也减少了九成。比起亲自出来找蝙蝠侠麻烦，他们更喜欢在游戏里组团攻打正义联盟。

Pokehero GO拯救世界！冰雹Pokehero GO！

 

小小彩蛋2

真正让布鲁斯脱离Pokehero GO万恶深坑的，是在大都会市长酒会上认识的一个来自堪萨斯的记者，叫做克拉克肯特。

打那以后，布鲁斯就没那么多时间陪伴Pokehero卡尔，改而全心全意去跟小记者上演五十度灰了。

幸好萌萌的卡尔没有寂寞太久。小记者也是Pokehero GO的粉丝。在总裁男友的劝说下，小记者带着他珍藏的Pokehero加入了正义联盟，包括他的王牌顾问系，独一无二的B。

卡尔和B成了Pokehero GO的最佳拍档，双打对战未尝一败。

 

小小彩蛋3

火星猎人在一次执行任务的时候遭遇埋伏，被送去了平行世界，正义联盟花了不少功夫才把他找回来。事后闪电侠问他，在平行世界里有没有发生什么有趣的事情。火星猎人笑了笑，说那是一个没有超能力，也没有超能英雄的和平年代，他闲着无聊，就开发了一个手机游戏，还挣了不少钱呢。

END


End file.
